He Will Be Loved
by TektiteOrbiting
Summary: Butters was always catching Kenny when he fell, over and over and over again... Bunny
1. Chapter 1

_ Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

It was the same way everyday, Butters would sit around watching Kenny. He never tired of watching the boy flirt shamelessly and make everything into some sexual game. It was Butters on fault that he just could stop watching the older teen, they way he moved, spoke.. it was all enticing.. But Butters problem is simply incurable, and his issues weren't only his insatiable hunger to touch and taste everything that was Kenny.  
You see it starts with the fact that Kenny was and still is.. though better then before, pretty poor. That tends to only lead to one thing in these kinds of situation's, it started when he was 14, he began to whore himself to whoever was willing to give him money. You'd think that because of that, he wouldn't fall in love or anything along those lines, people automatically thought he was a slut who didnt care about anything but sex.. But those who thought that were wrong, Kenny fell in love with someone... to bad that person was Kyle, who was, and still is to this day with Stan.

~+XFlashxBackX+~

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Kenny, was sitting alone in the pouring rain letting the tears mingle with the drops of the never relenting water that the sky cried, he witnessed something he shouldnt have, witnessing the person you love making out with someone else isnt exactly comforting, he was slightly thankful he had though, otherwise he would've made a fool of himself confessing his undying love to Kyle, infront of his boyfriend. At that thought the tears slipped down his face faster, he was to caught up in how pathetic he was to notice the footsteps that moved towards him.

He only noticed when he saw the baby blue converse shoes and felt the rain stop pounding on his back, he looked up eyes slightly puffy and bloodshot from crying. His eyes drifted up to meet those of the one and only Leopold "Butters" Stotch. He immediately tried to rub all evidence of the tears from his face, but he only succeeded in making his eyes even more irritated, he glanced up quickly to confirm the presence of the umbrella over his head.

"Gee, Kenny are you going to alright?"

And with those words Kenny launched himself at Butters, the tears coming again sobbing and speaking things that didn't make sense, to say in the least this was not how Kenny acted. Normally he'd be making vulgar comments and be hitting on anything that moved. That's how Butters knew that this wasn't some little problem, it took a lot of bull to make Kenny McCormick, the ever flirting perverted teen just simply was not easy to hurt. Someone must have done something horrid to him, In the end Butters decided that getting grounded was better the letting poor Kenny suffer, so Butters snuck him into his house through the window.

"W-wait by the window while i get ya some extra clothes and a towel." Butters whispered to Kenny, he watched as Kenny noddedm emotionless.  
After a bit of searching and completely messing up his closet, Butters pulled out a large t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants that were baggy. He tip-toed over to Kenny and handed him the towel then the clothes pushing him to the bathroom that connected to his room.  
"W-well Kenny, you just get yourself changed in there a-and ill change o-out here" When they both were done changing Butters made Kenny lay in his bed, sitting next to him he slowly worked up the courage to gently pet the broken teen until he fell asleep, before slowly drifting off himself.  
The next day, when Butters woke up to get ready for school he found the clothes he lent Kenny on his bed folded up, and saw his window was open, he sighed an went about his business. When he got to school Kenny was himself again making perverted comments and hitting on everyone. Butters was concerned anyways.  
~+X+~

And so you see Kenny's dilemma, he was hurt and depressed, so he'd go around whoring himself to whoever, men or women. It was the same to him, another person who would never care. Kenny was 16 when he next fell in love.. with Cartman. Who loved Wendy, and was dating her, he would never admit it though.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

So when Butters found Kenny crying,, and throwing rocks at his window, he gladly let him into his room. Where Butters proceeded to hug him and comfort him, Kenny told him he would never be good enough for anyones love, but Butters comforted him telling him he was beautiful and many, many other things. Butters wasnt surprised when he went to school the next day to Kenny flirting and being vulgar like usual, he also wasnt surprised by the way Kenny barely remember anything from the night before, but that did stop him from being completely and utterly worried to death about Kenny.

~+X+~

And with that it brings us to now, Butters, now 17 was watching Kenny as usual to pick up on anything unusual; also waiting for Kenny to be alone so that he could give him the note that was resting in his pocket, the not held all of the secrets and feelings he felt for the slightly older boy. The longer it took the heavier the note seemed to get and the more Butters patience and confidence gave out.

While he waited he studied Kenny, He had long ago stopped pulling the strings so tight on his hood that it hid his face, instead he opted to wearing a scarf to cover his face. Though he still kept his hood up, Butters could see the golden hair spill out and and around Kenny's bright shining cerculean blue eyes, and definitely made Butters messy wavy hair seem boring, and his eyes, gods Kennys eyes were beautiful, and made Butters stormy slate eyes dull in comparison. Kenny was nothing short of perfect.

Slowly Butters snapped out of his thoughts, patience wasted and walked up to Kenny silently, even though he was with his group of friends Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. He walked closer giving him a determined stare; slipping his hand in his pocket. Kenny noticed him and looked at him curiously. Butters tugged the folded note out of his pocket and thrust it into Kenny's hands, trying desperately to not let it show just how affected he was when Kenny's hand brushed his. Then, just as fast he cam he slipped off into the crowds of people as quickly as he could. As soon as he was out of sight his cheeks became bright red and he let out a deep breath, thoughts of how this wasnt such a good idea swirling around in his head, before the late bell rang, so he stumbled off to class.

~+X+~

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

* * *

Authors Note~

D: i hope you all liked it! its my first time writing BuNny, and my first time actually posting one of my fics.

D: Reviews are welcomed, and will be greatly appreciated~!

JESUS I HOPE THIS DOESNT FAIL D':

i might do fanart and a AMV based off this story~

The song lyrics are from She Will Be Loved - Maroon5

i based the whole story off that one song x_x

neways i'm thinking about making it into a two-shot, seeing as it just doesnt seem finished to me, o_o

but neways

Seeya~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Butters could feel the stares of Stan and Kyle on his back. And He knew the by second period he'd feel Eric's and Kenny's. Oh how he was regretting that note, he couldn't tell if Stan and Kyle were glaring or just staring. All he knew was he was hoping to get out of class as fast as he could, so he wiggled his leg nervously; as soon as the bell rang he shoved his books into his bag and ran for the door. Unfortunately he wasnt so lucky and was grabbed by the back of his baby blue 'Hello Kitty' Hoodie, gaging slightly he fell backwards. He looked up timidly at Kyle and Stan, his face suddenly growing very hot.  
"W-well hello there, fellas" He managed to stutter out, his eyes wide.  
"Butters, dude you seriously gave Kenny a love note?" Stan question smirking slightly.  
"Stan, stop being so mean, your obviously intimidating him." Kyle chided, frowning but a glint of mischief in his eye told more then his words.  
"I-I..." Butters stuttered rubbing his knuckles together, he normally only did that when he was extremely nervous. Working up the courage his eyes glinting in determination.  
"Yeah, I guess i did." He said confidently. Stan only grinned, Kyle taking on a small gentle smile.  
"Cool, that just makes it easier for Kenny to-" Stan was cut-off by Kyle who covered his mouth quickly , flashing him a warning look. Butters blinked curiously and went to ask Kyle what Stan meant. But Kyle cut him off with a quick, "We're going to be late, lets go Stan!" Then rushing off with Stan following. Butters shook his head and ran as fast as he could to get to class.  
Butters expected it, he did... but now that he was experiencing it he could get his cheeks back to a normal color. Kenny was staring at him non-stop while Eric would make snide comments about how "Butters is a complete and utter fag" and other vulgar and rude things. Butters just wanted to hide, his confidence was dwindling and he wasnt sure he'd be able to sit there for much longer, staring straight at the teacher, his eyes kept wanting to wander to Kennys but he was afraid. He was afraid of every bit of hatred he might find in those beautiful eyes. So he waited for the class to be over so that he could hide on the roof of the school, or in a empty class room. He began rubbing his knuckles together his face still a bright crimson color. Eventually the bell rang and he made a run for it, he glanced back and saw Kenny following behind him his hood pulled down so that Butters couldnt even see his eyes. Butters walked faster, all confidence gone.  
For once Butters felt lucky, just as Kenny was going to catch up with him Bebe decided now would be the perfect time to flirt with Kenny, and as much as it bothered Butters it gave him an escape. He immediately went to a empty classroom and locked himself in it. He sat down in one of the chairs and closed his eyes resting them before he had to go to his afternoon classes. He drifted in and out of sleep, dreams he'd rather not share with anyone playing through his head until the loud bell announced the end of lunch, he stood up quickly and unlocked the door walking to his locker and pulling everything out quickly before he drifted through the crowds and to his second to last class, Art.  
Normally Butters would be glad, art class was the one time of the day were he actually felt at peace. But today was different, he was beginning to think that maybe he should have given the note to Kenny after school. At least then he would have to deal with Eric screaming that he was gay, and oh hamburgers, is that the note he wrote on the bulletin board? He felt his cheeks grow hot again, for the hundredth time that day. He felt the familiar sting behind his eyes and his eyes watered. So this was his answer, huh? To have his feelings posted somewhere for everyone to see? Butters didnt realize he was crying until someone pushed him down, screaming fag in his face then they ran off laughing. He continued to sit there, even after the bell rang. His eyes never drifting from the note. He sighed more tears slipping from his blonde lashes and onto his smooth pale skin. He heard foot steps but his eyes didnt move from the note, he read the contents over, and over, and over again. Until he saw a worn orange parka, his eyes moved up to the persons face only to find it was Kenny. Someone he'd rather not deal with, he shook his head, no he's wallowed in self-pity long enough, he stood up letting one of his nervous smiles travel to his face. He went to wipe the tears of his face, but a gently finger wiped them away before he could even move. His face burned red.  
"U-uh, K-k-kenny?" He squeaked out his face burning even brighter, all of the fear returned to him so he quickly quelled the thought of look at Kenny, so he lowered his eyes to the ground.  
"Butters..." His voice was slightly muffled and was slightly deep, and raspy. Butters continued to look at the floor. He heard a sigh and the ruffling of fabric.  
"Butters." Kennys voice was demanding and much clearer, Butters blinked and looked up eyes still watery from crying, his eyes opened wider in shock, studying him was Kenny; smiling gently at him his scarf hanging limply from his neck. Before Butters could even mutter 'oh hamburgers' Kennys mouth was covering his in a gentle loving kiss. Butters face flared a bright crimson, and his eyes widen even more. A few seconds later he gentle pressed his lips back into Kennys, before pulling away flustered. Butters opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Kenny crushing they're mouths together his tongue probing around in butters mouth. Butters pulled away his eyes wide and face so flushed that it would give the ripest cherry a run for its money, Kenny pouted at Butters.  
"Hamburgers Kenny," Butters started, but again he was silenced by Kenny's demanding kiss, Butters gave in and let Kenny do what he pleased to his mouth, he gripped at Kennys shoulders because he was way to short to wrap his arms around Kennys neck, he was short and petite. While Kenny was tall and slightly muscular, like a normal fit boy they're age should look, only Kenny was far more beautiful. Butters gripped harder and Kenny pulled away smirking; a lusty look in his eyes. Butters face was still glowing, but he couldnt take it any more.  
"H-hey, Kenny...?"  
"Hmmm?" Kenny practically purred, licking his lips sensually.  
"G-gosh, d-does this mean..." Butters was cut off when Kenny pulled him into a hug, whispering i love you over and over and over again into Butters ear. When Butters started to cry happily, Kenny only held him smirking slightly and repeatedly whispering his words of love to Butters.  
_

* * *

This time, Butters wasnt going to catch Kenny anymore.  
He was going to keep him in his arms and protect him from anything.  
Just like Kenny would do for him.

* * *

_**D: its bad, and short. I have art for this story, + a Craig drawing and a Tweek one. The links are on my profile.**

**I apoligize for the bad format from before x_x it was 1 in the morning~  
**

**I wanna thank my reviewers**

_xXBeyondBirthdayXx_

_Yumi loves the darkness_

_RisaShootingStar_

_Smexygecko  
_


End file.
